MUNDO DISTINTO
by blackmoon11
Summary: de todo un poco como es de esperarse de mi :3 si quieren leer y tener pasiencia adelante si no no problem -posiblemente ocs-
1. Chapter 1

Hola, sip aun sigo viva, mmm pues, todo poco a poco no? Bueno….este es para una amiga (o varias) que es la que más presión me ha hecho para que siga escribiendo….

Bien… espero les guste…

**Titulo: **mundo distinto

**Categoría:** ANIME - inazuma eleven/go/cs/galaxy

**Parejas:** varias

**Género**: romance/ dolor-alivio/ aventura/ misterio

**Tipo:** side-story

**Clasificación:** M

Declaimer: inazuma eleven/go/cs/galaxy ni los ocs me pertenecen solo la historia, bueno, uno que otro ocs

Advertencias: -viendo a los lados- pues…subida de capítulos lenta, y nomas

**MUNDO DISTINTO**

**CAP 1.- KAZAMARU/IBUKI**

Jamás hubiera imaginado que terminaría de ese modo, ahí tendido en el suelo con sangre brotando de sus entrañas exactamente en su costado derecho, las costillas, una daga en su mano la cual se había quitado con la que fue herido.

Observo, la luz estaba por desaparecer por el horizonte, ocultándose tras las montañas cubiertas de nieve, el calor era absorbido por el fresco viento que corría por el bosque sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles.

El peli azul trato de incorporarse pero el dolor era mayor que al tan solo intentarlo gimió de dolor llevando su mano al costado, su respiración agitada, recordaba el por qué o como es que había terminado así, el, el jugador de Raimon, Kazemaru Ichirouta, en ese mundo de guerra y sufrimiento.

P.V.O

El entrenamiento había terminado, Endou como de costumbre se había quedado con Aki un rato más entrenando, por mi parte decidí ir con Midorikawa y Hiroto a dar un paseo y de paso ir a comer, nos alistamos y nos despedimos de los demás para luego emprender camino.

Charlamos sobre el próximo partido y demás cosas cuando un dolor de cabeza me obligo a parar en seco y tomarla entre mis manos, ambos se preocuparon y me llevaron a mi casa donde mi madre angustiada me dió del botiquín unas pastillas para el dolor junto con un vaso de agua, me disculpe con ambos pero estos me dijeron que no había problema que lo importante era que se recuperara, dicho esto se despidieron y se retiraron no sin antes Midorikawa se acabara las galletas que mi madre les ofreció junto a una bebida.

Subí a mi cuarto y me recosté boca arriba poniendo mi cabeza en la blanca almohada, todo me daba vueltas, y comenzó una opresión en mi pecho la cual me dificultaba la respiración.

P.V.O

Rondaba por aquel lugar sin rumbo fijo, pasaba por el mismo lugar una y otra vez lo cual le resultaba molesto y poco alentador, exhalo pesado y se recargo en una gran roca, miro al cielo el cual se teñía de naranja y rosa.

El simple hecho de estar ahí, solo y sin saber donde estaba lo estresaba y molestaba mucho al chico de ojos magenta oscuro.

El peliblanco observo de nuevo el lugar, el frondoso bosque de grandes árboles, de tallo muy ancho, de extraño color rojizo y hojas violetas y muy abundante en frutos de color variado y flores hermosas que jamás había imaginado, la tierra de color platinada, como es que había terminado ahí? El portero del Earth Eleven, Ibuki Munemasa.

P.V.O

Entrenaba como todos los días desde que se unió o lo unieron al Shinsei Inazuma Eleven, detenía todos los tiros que el holograma de Hakuryuu le enviaba con gran fuerza y potencia.

Ahora ya llevaba una buena relación con Shindou, quien antes le ignoraba cuando le pedía que me dejase y que se fuera a su lugar en la cancha, pero en aquel partido contra storm wolf comprendí lo que Shindou estaba tratando de decirme todo este tiempo.

Un dolor en el pecho me hizo desorientarme y fui golpeado por el balón el cual además me arrastro con él a la portería, Shindou y Tenma quienes me observaban corrieron a ayudarme, tendido en el suelo mi respiración era agitadamente y lleve mi mano a mi pecho el cual me dolía y ardía

Me llevaron a mi habitación no sin antes llevarme con Kabata-san, quien del botiquín me dio unas pastillas no sin antes darme una revisada a con unos raros aparatos.

Me recosté en la cama, un sudor frio me invadió haciéndome temblar y envolverme en las sabanas quedándome poco a poco dormido con el dolor aun.

P.V.O

Buennnooo…. Qué tal?

Ahora, mmmm lentos y cortos o bueno quien sabe eso pero de que serán lentos las subidas ya que tengo que andar pepenando la laptop de mi hermano y etc.….

Les gusto? Espero y si, comentarios buenos y malos son muy bien recibidos, y otra cosa, denme un buen motivo para aceptar más ocs de los que ya tengo:

Tsubasa madokawa- thesalia

Axel laufeyson (larga historia)

Kyo storn

Los 2 primeros seguro y los conocen, y los otros 2 son míos, si bien espero la prox semana tener otro cap. pero antes necesito votaciones de quienes quieren que formen el equipo "rescue".

Ya están:

Kazemaru – defensa

Ibuki- portero

Serán 14 con eso de que si uno se lesiona y todo eso, necesito 2 para el prox cap.

Y lo de los ocs es punto y aparte okas?

Oki nos vemos si dios quiere : 3

SAYO MATTA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

MUNDO DISTINTOS

**Cap2.- AFURO/KIRINO**

**Llego frente aquel río de aguas azules y sin pensarlo dos veces sumergió sus manos en esta recogiendo los mas que podía y bebió como un sediento, no forme con eso se agacho lo suficiente para beber con sus labios aquella agua que al tomar aquel sabor le fascinó, fresca y pura a la vista, sexo sus labios con el dorso de su antebrazo y observo. **

**Claramente no estaba en Japón, mas bien no estaba en la tierra por mas loco que suene, y ni había visto a alguien conocido es mas no había visto a nadie en todo el rato desde que llegó. **

**No tardo mucho en escuchar unos gemidos de dolor, en un principio de asusto pero luego al escuchar mejor distinguió aquella voz, corrió en dirección a donde escuchaba la voz y sus ojos rojos como carmín se abrieron como platos al ver aquello.**

**P.V.**

**Inicie mi día como siempre levantandome temprano y arme una ducha, sentir como el agua tibia recorrer y relajar mi cuerpo y músculos era lo mejor.**

**Como todos los días Suzuno era el que siempre se levantaba más temprano que yo a comparación de Nagumo, si por el fuere pasaría todo el día en la cama como si fuera un oso invernando levantandose solo para las necesidades básicas pero si alguien le gustaba inte4umpir el sueño del "bello durmiente" era sin lugar a dudas Suzuno quien si no le quitaba las cobijas le echaba agua fría lo cual enfurecía al pelirrojo.**

**Preparamos ambos el desayuno y para sorpresa de ambos el dormilón ya se había levantado, nos sentamos los tres a comer he iniciamos la típica charla de siempre sobre alguna nueva técnica , la escuela o cosas que pasaban en esos días.**

**Repentinamente me comenzó a dar un fuere dolor de cabeza que de no ver sido por Nagumo me hubiera golpeado contra la esquina de la mesa de vidrio, dije que estaba bien que ya se me pasaría pero Su uno se negó que saliera en ese estado por lo cual me quede en casa mientras Hitomiko venia por mi ya que le avisaron.**

**El dolor fue ganando terreno invadiendo mi cuerpo y un sueño que hacía pesar mis párpados pero por mas que luche ese me ganó.**

**P.V. **

**Se sorprendio al ver a Kazemaru arrastrándose por el suelo dejando en el camino sangre que surgía de su costado, sacudió la cabeza y de inmediato corrió a ayudarle antes atando su largo y rubio cabello para que no le estorbase.**

**-por dios kazemaru- habló alterado Afuro ayudando al defenza a levantarse**

**-Afuro- dijo el ojialmendra al ver al supuesto dios que haces aquí**

**-es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar- respondió**

**Lo llevó hasta el río donde anteriormente estaba y gracias a que se había metido al curso de primeros auxilios y a ser el mejor en la clase de herbologia medio curo al peliazul a que no sangrara mucho.**

**Hubiera pensado y acertado de que estaba en un sueño de no ver sido de que lo había perseguido y rasgado con sus filosas uñas aquella extraña criatura de tes ojos de color ámbar, piel gruesa de color carmín y filosos dientes y garras que le rasgaron la espalda y un poco el brazo que e no ver sido por que algo espanto a la criatura ese mismo rato hubiera sido platillo de aquel animal.**

**Sus coletas ahora estaban sueltas ya que de no ser por su agilidad en ves de haber sido sus ligas hubieran sidos sus ojos azules los que estaría buscando a tientas**

**Las adrenalina corría por sus venas por lo sucedido, el sudor se combino con la tierra lo cual le dio un toque de niño chiquito que había terminado de jugar, su respiración agitada y alterada se le dificultaba al punto de casi desmayarse cuando sintió unas manís en sus hombres y agitarlo de atrás para adelante **

**-hey me escuchas, espira- en tono preocupado y un poco asustado**

**P.V.**

**De no ser por ka gran pasiencia que tengo ya hubiera explotado, siempre era o mismo todos los días con Kariya que por una u otra razón quería sacarme de mis casillas, y ese día casi lo logra de no ser por el entrenador Endou quien junto a Sangoku me sujetaron de los brazos para no echarme encima de Kariya el cual tenía cara de no haber roto ni un plato.**

**Primero al llegar me topo con que la clave de mi locker la habían cambiado, tuve que ir con el conserje a que me hiciera el favor de abrirla, después en la clase de musica mi flauta tenia plastilina en los agujeros, a la hora del receso me hizo tropezar y embarrar mi rostro y uniforme con mi comida, y ahora me estaba enviando balonazos, esto ya era el colmo, me tranquiliaron y me enviaron a la banca con m**

**Midori y Akane las cuales me decían palabras de consuelo y por parte de Midori una que otra venganza las cuales no sonaban nada mal cuando de un momento a otro el aie en hizo falta y un fuere mareo me hizo caer de la banca alertando a ambas mánager y gritar al entrenador en cual como rayo llegó y me cargo recostandome en la banca, mis compañeros también preocupados fueron donde yo preguntando a las mánager que es lo que había pasado, de inmediato Haruna me atendió pero me desmaye y no supe mas.**

**P.V. **

**Poco a poco recuperó su habitual respiración y vio a la persona que lo agitaba con algo de rudeza, pelo blanco de ojos magneta oscuro**

**-Ibuki- pronuncio con algo de dificultad**

**-eres el excompañero e Shindou no- pregunto Ibuki soltándolo de los hombros al ver que el peligrosa se encontraba mejor**

**Asinitio y vio a su alrededor donde estamos, donde están Shindou y los demás pidió saber al tiempo que con un poco de dificultad se levantaba**

**- no he visto a nadie mas que a ti en ese lugar- respondió el portero**

**-como que no has visto a nadie mas, en donde estamos exigió saber el defensa**

**-hey hay baja le dos rayitas a tu volumen- regaño el peliblanco -no se donde estamos y tampoco se el por que**

**se quedaron en silencio, la noche ya había cubierto el cielo con bellas estrellas titiritianes y coloridas galaxias con diferentes formas tamaños, una suave brisa movía lis rosas cabellos del defensa al igual que las ramas y hojas de los arboles que junto con las flores adquirieron un color gris fosforecente acompañado de luz tenue**

**-será mejor hacer una fogata y esperar a mañana- corto el silencio Kirino**

**No recibió respuesta por parte del portero solo un leve gruñido y luego comenzó a juntar pedazos de madera**

**-tu espantase a aquella bestia- preguntó Kirino recordando aquella cosa**

**Nada, el portero no respondió y seguía recogiendo**

**Solas disculpen la tardanza pero que creen... ya tengo mi tablet n.n**

**Que tal quedo el cap **

**Bueno ahora si que mañana si dios quiere espero subir la conty**

**SAYO MATTA NE**


	3. Chapter 3

**MUNDO DISTINTOS**

**CAP 3.- HAYATO/FUBUKI**

**Subió a un árbol para tener mejor vista e aquel lugar al cual había llegado a parar, escalo ese enorme y ancho árbol topándose con crías de aves extrañas: las plumas de un color mostaza con anaranjado, un corto pico de color plata lloraban a su madre la cual seguro había salido a traerles algo de comer.**

**Llegó a 2/3 del árbol y diviso a lo línea un esplendido al parecer un reinó, con con construcciones de colores neutros y muchos árboles, flores y bellos paisajes que ese ahí se veían hermosos.**

**Antes de bajar tomo un poco de aquellos frutos, camino por el lugar hasta que no muy lejos escucho pasos otra de el, el peliplateado se giro pero no vio a nadie, se encogió de hombros y camino en dirección a aquel reino para ver si podían decirle donde estaba, ya que cuando despertó no había nadie, se encontraba hahu recostado en el suelo con vista al cielo que para ser de día era extraño ver las estelas. **

**P.V.**

**Entrenaba con Goenji ya que Hiroto y Midorikaa nos avisaron de que Kazemau no vendrá a la practica de la trae ya que le había empezado un fuere dolor de cabeza, en el entrenamiento matutino habíamos quedado de acuerdo en mejorar nuestra técnica.**

**Como era e esperarse Endou nos mantuvo entrenando todo el rato sin descanso hasta que Aki le pidió que descanaramos para dar un respiro a lo que el en pucheros acepto.**

**Las chicas nos habían preparado una belicosa comida en excepción de las que Natsumi había hecho y que como siempre a Endou le tocaba comérselo, comims y esperamos a que se nos bajara la comía para luego continuar.**

**Goenji y yo mejorabamos el 'fuego cruzdo', cuando corría para realizar dicha técnica se me fue el aire y caí al suelo, Goenji y Endou fueron los primeros en llegar donde yo seguidos por Aki, Haruna y Fuyuka, me ayudaron a levantarme y me llevaron a las bancas, mandaron llamar al doctor del instituto y ese me checo.**

**Mi espiración se había alterado y una fuerte opresión en el pecho me dificultaba la espiración, el doctor le dijo al entrenador que posiblemente era estrés o que me estaba exigiendo de mas por lo cual me recomendó total reposo por unos días.**

**Cuando estaban a punto de llevarme a casa todo se torno oscuro, solo escuche el grito de alguien y sólo eso.**

**P.V.**

**La noche hizo acto de precencia por lo cual el ojiclaro decidió hacer una fogata, pero aun así sentía que alguien lo observaba**, **tal** **vez** **su** **imaginación le estaban jugando una mala broma o posiblemente sean los animales que ahí rondan.**

**Probó una de las frutas que había tomado: redonda e tamaño como una mango, e color morado con puntos naranjas, la mordió y rápidamente el jugo de aquella fruta desbordo su boca, el sabor agridulce, de pulpa suave.**

**Camino sin rumbo fijo por aquel lugar, seguro y le habían echó una broma en el cuarto oscuro pensó en un principio pero cambio de opinión cuando ya llevaba mas de una hora caminando hacia el horizonte, sin mas tal vez al igual que como Tenma estaba en un sueño también lo descarto ya que no era de solar el **

**Escucho un ruido y se escondió entre los arbustos de color rojo y plata, cuando vio a un chico al parecer de su misma edad de cabello plateado al igual que sus ojos con uniforme deportivo rapiamene supo que era de Ramón ya que dicho uniforme lo había visto al equipo de su ahora capitán, permaneció alli observando cada paso o movimiento que aquel chico hacia.**

**Lo siguió como bien había aprendido de su compañero Minaho, sin hacer ni un solo ruido, quería ver si en verdad era alguien de fiar ese chico, observo que subió a un árbol y no paso mucho cuando volvió a bajar con fruta o eso creía el en sus manos, en eso su estómago gruño y para su suerte sonó bajo, miro en ese arbusto unas tipos moras pero de color amarillas con puntos lilas, algo que ni le dio mucha confianza ya que no sabía si en verdad era buenas o no, pero su estomago rugía y su boca se hacia agua al ver aquel fruto, no soportó mas y pisco unas cuantas y llevo primero una a la boca para ver si era buena o no pero a simple vista si da buen aspecto y su instinto igual o también el hambre puede que le este jugando una broma, sin nas se la hecho a la boca y saboreo con un poco de temor para luego cambiarla por una de alegría ya que el sabor de aquel fruto era dulce.**

**-quien eres- escucho una voz amable tras de el**

**Se giro sorprendido y vio al chico que estaba espiando**

**tranquilo que no te haré nada- contestó rápidamente el defensa -soy Shirou Fubuki- se presentó con una gran sonrisa**

**-Matatagi Hayato- respondió el atleta algo desconfiado**

**Hasta eso que en ese momento fue cuándo pensó el cómo o porque lo habían dejado en aquel planeta.**

**P.V.**

**Era una lata estar con ese pequeño portero que no dejaba de hablar de que todos mejoramos, que el soccer esto el soccer aquello y Tema con Tetsukado haciéndole segunda.**

**En la hora de la comida, entrenamiento o cualquier cosa seguía a Tema para todos lados como perrito faldero.**

**Sonreía cada vez que me hablaba y asentía a cada cosa con tal de que ya me dejara en paz pero nada ahí seguía, no se como los aguantaban los demás.**

**Cuando entrenabamos me empezó un dolor de pecho insoportabla por lo cual me retire de los demás y me fui a sentar.**

**-estas bien Matatagi- escuche tras de mi aquella voz que era la última que quería escuchar en ese momento**

**Me gire y Sonreí -estoy bien Shinsuke no te preocupes- le mentí capaz que si le digo arama un escándalo**

**-seguro- insistió sentándose aun lado mio en el pasto -te veo algo agitado-**

**-*Dios, que insoportable*- me queje internamenente seguro, solo estoy unbooxo agotado por el entrenamiento- me iba a levantar cuando un fuere mareo me hizo volver al suelo**

**-Matatagi- grito preocupado Shinsuke llamando la atención de los demás quienes llegaron a mi alrededor**

**-que pasa- preguntó preocupado Tema**

**-Matatai que te pasa- habló preocupada Sakura **

**-estoy bien- dije molesto intentado levantarme de nuevo pero fue inutil y caí de nuevo**

**-sera mejor que vayas a descansar- dijo Shindou**

**Kusaka me ayudo y junto Tema me llevaron a mi habitación pero antes me llevaron con Kabata-san quien me reviso y me dio unas Pasillas, al legar a mi cuarto me tire en la cama, todo me daba vueltas y el dolor en el pecho se convirtió en fuertes punzadas, me tome las pastillas pero aun si no me quitaba el dolor, me acorde de mis hermanos, estarían bien esa y muchas preguntas mas que terminaron por hacerme dormir**

**P.V.**

**Ambos chicos fueron a la fogata que el peliplata había hecho, la noche no era del todo fría sólo cuando la brisa soplaba, ninguno decía nada por un momento hasta que el delantero del raimon eleven habló**

**-bienes hambre- preguntó amable**

**El pelicastaño negó pero su estomago o delato con un fuerte gruñido, Fubuki sonrió y le extendió una de las frutas que había tomado**

**-es muy rica y llenadora- ofreció**

**Hubiera rechazado de no haber sido por que se le hacia agua la boca ya que la otra frutilla que había pizcado no le lleno del todo, tomo la fruta dando un 'gracias' en un casi susurro para luego morder la fruta he inundar su boca con aquel delicioso fruto que lo sorprendió, Fubuki sonrió al ver que le había gustado la fruta a lo que el continuo la suya cuando escucharon un ruido que los hizo sobre saltarse y ponerse en guardia.**

**Wolas que tal he aquí el cap 3 espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo cap **

**SATYO MATTA NE**


End file.
